Talwyn Apogee
Talwyn Apogee è il capitano della Forza di Difesa di Polaris, proprietaria della Stazione Spaziale Apogee e personaggio di supporto nella serie Ratchet & Clank. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione '''Talwyn': "Quindi sei un Lombax che non ha mai visto un altro Lombax, non sa dove sono o qual è il loro segreto. È talmente..." Clank: "Ironico?" Talwyn: "Lui dev'essere quello furbo" '-Talwyn a Ratchet' Dopo la figuraccia di Cronk e Zephyr, Talwyn fa notare che da qui in poi se ne sarebbe occupata lei. Puntando la propria arma contro Ratchet e Clank, si congratula con loro invitandoli a uscire dalla zona di pressurizzazione, poichè odiava il rumore della decompressione dei corpi nello spazio. Ma quando nota che Ratchet è un Lombax cambia immediatamente atteggiamento e inizia ad approciare con lui, spiegando che siccome questa era la base di suo padre, Tachyon la riteneva posseditrice del Segreto Lombax. Poco dopo richiama Cronk che aveva parlato di Max Apogee al passato, e lo corregge con il verbo presente. Quando Clank menziona i Pirati Spaziali di Ardolis, Talwyn intuisce di cercare lì per recuperare un Artefatto Lombax. Prima di partire alla volta della destinazione, chiede a Ratchet di chiudere tutto e si scusa con lui per il trattamento di prima. Alla Base Pirata si connette all'unità di navigazione del Lombax per informarlo della vicinanza alla sala del tesoro e della concentrazione dei pirati su di loro. Lancia un ordigno fumogeno a Slag definendolo un vecchio arrugginito e invita l'amico a raggiungerla alla torre del teschio per consegnargli l’artefatto. La si vede esaminarlo con tanta attenzione da chiedere a Cronk e Zephyr di darle un paio di secondi per pensare. Quando il Ratchet arriva Talwyn glielo consegna chiedendogli di occuparsene, e non appena lui lo attiva riconosce subito Rykan V suggerendo che il Segreto Lombax doveva trovarsi lì. Ha così inviato le coordinate del luogo all'Aphelion dandosi appuntamento con i due laggiù. Giunta alla Raffineria di Lava, chiede a Ratchet di occuparsi di Cronk e Zephyr siccome era da molto che non vedevano un vero combattimento. Poco dopo lo informa di aver trovato la zona in cui dovrebbe esserci il Segreto Lombax, spiegando che era poco dopo lo Spazioporto: consiglia però di fare attenzione poiché le truppe di Tachyon stavano setacciando la zona. Suggerisce ai quattro di nascondersi, perché un enorme battaglione di soldati si stava dirigendo verso di loro; informa Ratchet del fatto che avrebbe cercato la posizione dal cielo dato che il fuoco era troppo potente per un atterraggio, e più avanti gli conferma il punto d’incontro nel settore quattro su un’isola rocciosa a suo avviso troppo sospetta, dimostrandosi sorpresa della reale esistenza del segreto. Una volta sul punto deride Ratchet per non sapere leggere il Lombax e provvede a esaminare lo scritto: “In questa stanza c’è un segreto per sconfiggere i Cragmiti. Fino a qui hai navigato ma senza coda sei fregato”. Ironizza sul laboratorio vuoto e osserva il filmato lì presente riportando Ratchet e Clank sul tema principale e proponendo di raggiungere l’area test su Sargasso. A suo avviso la buona notizia era che Tachyon non sapeva del pianeta e quella cattiva che forse avrebbero avuto altri problemi di cui occuparsi. Una volta qui inizia a setacciare il posto in cerca di una zona d’atterraggio e del Segreto Lombax, che voleva localizzare con il software di analisi sotterranea scandagliando il pianeta. All’improvviso si ritrova pedinata da una Cannoniera di Tachyon e viene catturata nonostante il tentativo di seminarla nella palude. ]]Condotta alla Prigione di Zordoom come numero 979B, Talwyn viene liberata da Ratchet e si complimenta con lui per l’evasione, affermando che sapeva come far colpo su una ragazza; chiede come facesse a conoscere la sua posizione e non ottenendo alcuna riposta taglia il discorso suggerendo di fuggire. I tre violano lo Statuto Zordoom 36-A e si fanno strada tra i Drofidi sino all’ascensore, dove Talwyn si divide da Ratchet e Clank per recuperare Cronk e Zephyr. Più tardi manda al Lombax un messaggio ringraziandolo per l’aiuto. Risponde al segnale arrivatole dal Passaggio di Ublik con disponibilità, assicurando che avrebbe raggiunto la sua posizione. Si ritrova infatti su Reepor con i suoi amici per rintracciare Qwark. Chiarisce di saper prendersi cura di sé stessa ed esamina i canali nemici per trovare il supereroe. Sente che stanno tenendo un prigioniero e propone di catturare le postazioni di controllo per distruggere la barriera principale; ordina a Cronk e Zephyr di piazzare le cariche per entrare e di restare sulle torrette mentre lei, Ratchet e Clank sarebbero andati in cerca del Dimensionatore. Quando i robot distruggono finalmente il campo di forza su sua richiesta, lei e il duo affrontano delle Guardie Ossidiane galvanizzate con Raritanio e raggiungono lo scudo successivo, che però non si disattiva in alcun modo. Ipotizzando che possa esserci un generatore d’emergenza, si allontana in cerca di un percorso alternativo. Successivamente viene vista allestire la sua nave per partire, quando improvvisamente Ratchet arriva; Talwyn è felicissima di rivederlo e gli chiede se si sentisse bene, ma quando capisce che Clank non c’è esprime solidarietà nei confronti del Lombax, solo per ritrovarsi il piccolo robot improvvisamente sulla scena. Sentito che Meridian City è stata attaccata spiega a Ratchet che deve respingere l’invasione e che si sarebbero rivisti non appena sistemato Cronk. Lo assiste comunque a distanza, triangolando il segnale di SOS di Qwark nella zona di costruzione del settore tre e illustrando che si trovava dall’altra parte del condotto. Dice che lo avrebbe seguito dall’unità di navigazione e che si sarebbero contattati appena possibile. Su Fastoon Talwyn risponde alla chiamata di Zephyr dicendo di riceverlo e che se avessero distrutto i Magna Cannoni lei avrebbe trovato Tachyon. Quando la strada è libera, atterra nel cortile e informa Ratchet di aver visto un Incrociatore Imperiale entrare scortato in città; si fa coprire durante l’infiltrazione nel terminale, dove supera la protezione crittografica e abbassa il ponte. Ascolta anche il discorso dell’imperatore e scopre dove conduce una delle porte su richiesta del Lombax facendo notare che se Tachyon si fosse barricato nella Corte di Azimuth, sarebbe servita la chiave d’accesso per i campi di forza. Pertanto annuncia di dirigersi alla torre di sicurezza e trovata la chiave chiede a Ratchet di girare il ponte per permetterle di riconfigurare il terminale del campo di forza e di coprirla mentre lavorava con le celle energetiche. Talwyn si accorge che Tachyon ha criptato la matrice del campo di forza e si prepara pertanto a trasferire la potenza degli interruttori d’ingresso. Una volta fatto si incontrano laggiù e insieme li sbloccano accedendo alla corte. Qui offre potenza di fuoco a Ratchet nel suo scontro con Tachyon sino a quando entrambi non vengono risucchiati in un’altra dimensione. La si rivede nella Stazione Spaziale Apogee al risveglio di Ratchet, dove ascolta infastidita le imprecazioni piratesche di Qwark e chiede a Zephyr di fare attenzione con la testa di Cronk, che poteva esplodere da un momento all’altro. Osserva poi stupita Clank venire rapito dagli Zoni. ''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro ''”Stai attento Ratchet. Merdegraw è un pianeta molto pericoloso: i visitatori non graditi vengono fatti scomparire” '-Talwyn' Grazie a IRIS, Talwyn e Ratchet trovano una pista da seguire per rintracciare il robot scomparso: un certo Angstrom Darkwater che probabilmente aveva dei collegamenti con gli Zoni. Quindi arrivano al Mare delle Azzorre dove incontrano Rusty Pete e Sprocket. Talwyn chiede a quest’ultimo se fosse lui il Capitano Darkwater, dal momento che lo stavano cercando, e in seguito si unisce a Ratchet per la fuga affermando che poteva andare meglio. Viene poi messa in un cannone assieme a lui e sparata sull’Isola di Hoolefar. Dopo essersi ripresa chiede al Lombax se stesse bene, siccome aveva bevuto qualche decina di litri d’acqua; durante il tragitto Talwyn pensa che Rusty Pete li abbia ingannati dato che Darkwater è morto e non ci sono Zoni su Merdegraw. Arrivati alla spiaggia incontrano Barnabus Worley, a cui Talwyn spiega l’intenzione di contattare un amico, e si dividono per cercare di riattivare le turbine: durante l’esplorazione alcuni Hoolefoid continuano a parlarle di una certa “maledizione”, fatto che la turba abbastanza. Più tardi chiede a Ratchet di raggiungerla dal trasmettitore d'emergenza per cercare un buon Versabolt da sfruttare, motivo per cui parte alla ricerca di un Rivenditore GrummelNet senza successo. Quando Worley dà loro accesso all’Occhio di Ossidiana, Talwyn riceve un segnale da Rusty Pete e lo raggiunge al molo. Gli spiega che l’occhio non funziona e che Darkwater aveva nascosto la Stella Fulcro, chiedendogli poi dov’è la sua mappa. Alle Grotte del Domani resta accidentalmente bloccata dietro una grata ma si fa promettere da Ratchet di tornare a salvarla e successivamente viene attaccata dai Pirati Non-morti e un Pythor. Tornata all’Isola di Hoolefar aiuta Ratchet a respingere l’orda di Pirati Non-morti accorgendosi che li stavano aggirando; dopo aver difeso la porta di Raritanio senza farli entrare, riesce a scacciarli e spiega al Lombax la necessità di trovare Darkwater prima che torni per un’altra “incursione”; gli chiede quindi se avesse idea di dove fosse andato. Alla fine i due intuiscono che la Mappa del Tesoro di Darkwater conteneva le risposte e grazie a essa arrivano all'omonimo covo scortati dal Contrabbandiere. Qui, Talwyn capisce che Darkwater doveva essere da qualche parte e si accorge delle piattaforme sommerse che conducono alla sala del tesoro. Una volta all’ingresso mostra a Ratchet l’ombra riflessa dalle rovine ma si accorge ben presto della trappola dei pirati. Successivamente viene rapita da Slag-Darkwater. Ratchet raggiunge quindi il Mare delle Azzorre per salvarla. Quando lo vede arrivare, Talwyn spiega di stare bene e che serviva il marchio della morte per far breccia nella barriera in cui era intrappolata, suggerendogli di provare un teschio pirata. Poco dopo suggerisce di andare alla ricerca della Stella Fulcro, poiché i pirati avevano intenzione di saccheggiare il mondo degli Zoni. Sconfitto il nemico, Talwyn torna a Hoolefar con Ratchet e tramite l’Occhio di Ossidiana vede il posto in cui si trovava Clank. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced ''”RATCHET!” '-Talwyn dopo aver reincontrato Ratchet' Talwyn viene vista allenarsi con un Negoziatore quando Ratchet arriva alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Stava spiegando di avere a disposizione ancora tre round e rivendicava la sua bravura nella mira, quando ha erroneamente colpito il muro dietro cui c’erano Ratchet, Clank, Cronk e Zephyr. Non appena vede il Lombax lo abbraccia in fretta e furia, spiegando che da quando Igliak era scomparso un mese prima aveva offerto la stazione al governo di Polaris come posto di comando. Aggiunge che anche Umbris, Zaurik e Fastoon erano spariti, che Cronk stava cercando tutte le persone disponibili per combattere e che sino alla settimana prima non sapevano nemmeno con cosa avevano a che fare. Tuttavia, ora che tutto era chiaro, si stavano preparando a un assalto coordinato da Qwark. Poco dopo presenta Ratchet a Sasha Phyronix, senza sapere che i due già si conoscevano. Gli spiega l’intenzione di vedere quanto Zogg fosse bravo a gestire un attacco militare su vasta scala e che con ogni fortuna sarebbe finito tutto in un’ora. Inoltre svela che quando perse le elezioni tutti lo credettero rapito dai Pirati Spaziali a tal punto da inviare una squadra di ricerca per trovarlo: Zogg era un pacifico ed equilibrato servo pubblico prima che Qwark gli facesse ciò che gli aveva fatto. Conforta Ratchet per la morte di Azimuth, spiegandogli che tristezza e senso di colpa sono una brutta combinazione, e domanda come facesse a conoscere Sasha. Viene vista ascoltare il messaggio dei Ranger Galattici e intuisce che la Galassia di Artemis era stata spostata; informa anche il Lombax del fatto che Sasha e suo padre avevano perso il contatto. Tempo dopo la si vede allenarsi con la Cazar ai bersagli. Le racconta che un anno prima aveva dimenticato la posizione del generatore di gravità, ritrovandosi a sguazzare in assenza di peso per due giorni prima che i Teracnoidi risolvessero il problema, sebben ne fosse valsa la pena. Successivamente, quando Zogg chiede Ratchet e Clank su Veldin, Talwyn gli domanda come facessero ad essere sicuri che non li avrebbe uccisi. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories '''Ratchet': ”Tal, abbiamo trovato il ponte. Cosa stai facendo?” Talwyn: ”Oh, sai. Cerco di sopravvivere” '-Ratchet e Talwyn' Cerca di convincere Ratchet a non consegnarsi nelle mani di Artemis, dal momento che sarebbe stato un suicidio. Lo accompagna alla Nebula Hestrus per il teletrasporto da Zogg spiegando che era troppo rischioso: poteva esserci uno squadrone della morte in attesa o addirittura una fossa di lava. Inoltre gli fa promettere che, se il Markaziano non avrebbe mantenuto le parole, sarebbe scappato con il frammento della Cometa di Surinox. Poi lo abbraccia dicendo di rivolerlo indietro, e chiede a Clank di prendersi cura di lui. Più tardi, durante l’attacco alla nave di Zogg, chiede a Ratchet se aveva trovato il frammento e quando capisce la sua intenzione di restare a bordo gli ricorda la promessa fatta, sebben in seguito lo raggiunga per un supporto. Gli ordina quindi di prendere il frammento e scappare, ma resta accidentalmente bloccata con Zogg. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms ''”Non associare il genio di mio padre alla tua insanità!” '-Talwyn a Zogg' Come prigioniera si ritrova ben presto a dialogarci, rispondendogli che la sua topaia sarebbe stata molto meno piacevole. Conferma di essere la figlia di Max Apogee facendogli presente che non l’aveva abbandonata e che era orgogliosa del suo operato. In seguito, Talwyn viene raggiunta da Vorn Garblak che la fa fuggire. Insieme si allontanano furtivamente, ma quando sono scoperti da Zogg Talwyn corre verso l’uscita. Però, prima di poterci arrivare, è teletrasportata via assieme al resto dell’equipaggio. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes ''”Dovrei chiedere cosa sta facendo qui?” '-Talwyn sull’Idraulico' È tenuta in ostaggio da Zogg ma si libera mordendogli il braccio; dice a Ratchet di sparargli, sebben riesca a scappare. Suggerisce quindi di usare l’acquedotto per raggiungerlo, poiché portava a una delle gallerie di teletrasporto. Dopo aver rischiato di annegare al suo interno viene salvata dall’Idraulico, e scampata ai Mr. Zurkon raggiunge Zogg ascoltando il dialogo tra lui e Vorn. Dopo la sconfitta del Markaziano la si vede tirare un sospiro di sollievo. ''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus ''"Ehi, Ratchet... non riesco a respirare! Non c'è ossigeno! La vita mi sta passando davanti agli occhi..." '-Lo scherzo di Talwyn' Mentre Ratchet e Clank riaccoppiano il convertitore ionico del sistema di alimentazione sul ponte tre della Nebulox Sette, Talwyn usa un'olo-chiamata per comunicare con loro; dopo un breve scherzetto iniziale a cui il Lombax non crede, si arrende ma ricorda che la prima volta l'aveva fatto ridere. Chiede se l'avaria a cui stavano lavorando fosse grave e confida che prima avrebbero consegnato Vendra Prog al Penitenziario di Vartax e meglio sarebbe stato. Infine raccomanda al Lombax di cominciare a svegliarla dal Criosonno non senza Cronk e Zephyr. A breve viene contattata da Ratchet e Clank e chiede immediatamente se stessero bene, poiché il modulo di navigazione li indicava nel Settore di Zarkov. Rimane scioccata nel sapere che Cronk e Zaphyr erano morti e chiede agli eroi di tornare a Meridian City dato che erano tutto ciò che le rimaneva. Decide comunque di aiutarli durante il viaggio e comunica che Neftin e Vendra Prog risultavano nella lista degli evacuati dal Settore di Zarkov. Quando viene a sapere di un terremoto, Talwyn spiega che non ce n'erano mai stati su Yerek; informa anche che le Caverne di Azeril erano sul versante opposto della montagna e che la via più breve sarebbe stata attraverso le fogne: a suo avviso nascondevano qualcosa, quindi avrebbe presto inviato dei rinforzi in cambio di continui aggiornamenti. Talwyn consiglia di fare attenzione, dato che non sapeva a cosa stesse lavorando Pollyx. In seguito illustra a Ratchet e Clank che secondo l'ufficio di urbanistica, la pompa principale delle fogne di Weeblesnog City era collegata al bacino idrico principale e attivandola avrebbero prosciugato la stanza. Mentre i due erano su Thram, Talwyn li aggiorna sulla posizione del Signore degli Anti, che secondo un satellite di Polaris era nel Settore Cerulean e aveva già distrutto sei avamposti. A causa dei loro impegni contro i Thug inoltre, le squadre di difesa non possono intervenire e quindi con probabilità se ne sarebbe occupata lei stessa. Ma su consiglio di Ratchet desiste e va a Meridian City per dichiarare lo stato d'emergenza in base al piano del Lombax. Quando finalmente si riuniscono su Igliak, Talwyn abbraccia l'eroe e risponde di voler ancora pensare a Cronk e Zephyr come se esistessero; aggiunge di non essere riuscita a disattivare il sistema di sicurezza dato che Qwark ha scordato il codice, ma dopo essere entrata nelle comunicazioni del museo spiega a Ratchet di incamminarsi verso l'area di storia dei Lombax. Poco dopo si rifà viva e dice di aver parlato con il capitano, secondo cui i due stavano venendo lì insieme a Neftin Prog: Ratchet le fornisce spiegazioni e Talwyn replica che probabilmente non avevano scelta. Quando li richiama avvisa che gli Anti stavano attaccando Meridian City e che Mr. Occhio avanzava verso Neftin per distruggere il Dimensionatore; se ciò fosse successo, non avrebbero più potuto liberarsi dell'invasione. Mentre il Lombax si batte con il Signore degli Anti, chiede a Talwyn come stava e viene a sapere che i nemici stavano per metterla all'angolo ma che li aveva seminati nella biblioteca. Aspetto Talwyn porta bandana e sciarpa rosse, abbinate a un completino verde dalle spalle grigie. I pantaloni sono neri e indossa una cintura con varie sacchette; ha degli stivali marroni e capelli neri stirati. Personalità Ama riprendere gli altri ricorrendo al suo senso dell'umorismo, immancabile anche nelle situazioni peggiori. È dedita all'azione e al coraggio e inoltre appare leggermente egocentrica. Abilità Agile e scattante, Talwyn combatte con pistole ricorrendo alla precisione. Spesso sfrutta un jetpack che le permette di volare ovunque. Citazioni *''Questo è mio!'' *''Ottimo lavoro!'' *''Ben fatto Ratchet! Ho visto l’esplosione da quassù'' *''Ricorda, i tuoi amici si prendono cura di te'' *''State andando forte!'' *''Ora sarebbe un buon momento per usare una di quelle fantastiche armi!'' *''Esatto. Immagino che tu lo conosca'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' (menzionata, apparsa) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' Curiosità * Non si può fare a meno di notare il rapporto di reciproco interesse che c'è tra Ratchet e Talwyn. Molti fan hanno infatti ipotizzato che i due fossero fidanzati, e la conferma di ciò è arrivata da TJ Fixman durante un'intervista. *In quasi tutte le avventure dove appare, Talwyn viene rapita e poi salvata. *Ha dedicato una canzone a Ratchet su Radio Pirata. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Nexus